Darkest Dreams
by madmeg13
Summary: The war draws closer and with the hunt for the Horcruxes already beginning tension is high. Those more powerful must train those they can in order to survive. But this year will create its own issues and sometimes the past comes back to haunt us.. (all characters belong to either JK Rowling or the creator of the Addams Family.) Sequel to Darkness Rising
1. The Addams Residence

Luna Lovegood had never been happier. She knew she didnt actually have a specific reason to be happy at this moment, nothing exciting was happening or had happened. She decided that is was because of how peaceful and right this moment felt. She was lying on the floor, her head on her boyfriends stomach as they looked into the starry night above them. The moon was full and clear as it shone, catsing silver rayes across the landscape. They were in what could be classed as a cemetery but what Luna classed as her boyfriends back garden. He was softly stroking her hair and though the night was cold, she could not feel it as she lay with him.

"What are you thinking about?" She turned her head to look into the dark eyes of her boyfriend Pugsley Addams. He was as perfect and beuatiful as he was when they first met last year and she smied up at him.

"I was thinking how right this felt." He smiled and lifted on of her hand up to his mouth to kiss.

"I love you Luna Lovegood." The way he said it, as though if he didnt he would explode made Luna's heart race and she practically beamed up at him.

"I love you Pugsley Addams." A faint scream pierced the night but after almost an entire summer at the Addams house Luna did not bring out her wand, she simply cocked her head to the side and looked towards the house. "Who was that do you think?"

"Draco, he was never much of a runner." Pugsley was smirking and chuckling as the scream came again. "I've told him not to challenge Wednesday to a duel, I guess he didnt believe my warnings."

Luna giggled. Most of the DA were here as school was beginning in a week and they were getting some early practice in. Most of the Order were here to, watching nervously as the children trained under Wednesday's steely eye trying to kill each other. She was a very good teacher and even Harry was learning from her, but Luna supposed the adults could never be calm when in a house like the Addams's. Though the DA had taken the strange house in their stride the adults were rather nervous walking arouns, excpet Luna noted Tonks who found the entire place rather comical.

"Come we must go Wednesday wants us to have a practice as well."

To others the fact the Pugsley could hear his sisters question when they were much too far from the house for any sound to carry bar screaming would have unnerved them. However Luna knew of Pugsley's abnormality, he was in fact a Lycan. A breed of Werewolf which was very old. Luna took his hand as they got off the floor and together they began to stroll towards the house following the screams to where the DA was practicing.

Wednesday had to admit the Malfoy boy had spirit. He had challenged her to a duel and though he gave off a shriek now and then he didnt back down. She was impressed. Her black hair was in two braids on either side of her procelin face and her red eyes shone strangely in the moonlight. The other DA members were stood or sat around the courtyard area that had been reserved for duelling. The adults all stood in a clump on one side, bar Tonks who was chatting to Ginny and giving some of the still practicing duelists some pointers.

"Diffindo!" Draco roared. The boy was tired and his aim off allowing Wednesday to simply step out of the way.

She was silent as a stunning spell flew towards Draco and finally the battle got the best of him, it hit him straight in the chest and he flew backwards being saved by Hermione who conjoured a cushion to stop him smashing himself on the floor.

"You did well Draco." The Addams girl said coming towards him as he groaned on the floor. "You have a lot of spirit but you need to learn to not allow your emotions rule you when you duel. That is easily done and can cost you focus and therefore the duel altogether. You will do very well though but for now rest... I am impressed."

Draco Malfoy had never felt prouder than when Wednesday Addams said she was impressed by him. He had used the Addams status to make his father allow him to come their home. Wednesday was amazing in dueling and other atributes as well. Her brother Pugsley was stronger but in skill and precision Wednesday won out everytime. If you had asked him two years ago if he would ever join a club with Potter in it or a muggleborn Draco would have cursed you, but now it was slightly ironic that he was being helped up by Hermione Granger only to have his hand shaken by Harry Potter.

"You did well." Harry congratulated and Draco smiled a little. It was a nice expression on his face.

Harry Potter himself had changed over the summer. Having an entire summer of good food and excercise had left him a few pounds heaviers but also with a healthier looking body. He was wearing a simlple pair of black jeans and shirt as he watched Hermione help Draco to the practicing healers on the side consiting of Astoria Greengrass, Colin Creevey, Cho Chang and when she wasnt with Pugsley Luna Lovegood. Only one of the old DA were not present for today and that was Marietta Edgecombe, a friend of Cho who had given the DA away last year under Verituserum and almost got them all captured. Therefore she herself had said she would not return to the DA though she had been invited back after the means used to get the confession out of her were discovered. She had decided she could not risk her mothers job at the ministry and the DA had decided they would find a new place to meet during the next year.

"Good evening brother." Wednesday said as Pugsley appeared next to her, Luna in tow.

"Good day sister. How are they doing?" He asked as Luna pulled Wednesday into a hug.

"They fight well and have good spirit. They want to fight and I believe they understand by learning this they may survive." The girls eyes trailed over the practicing children and rested for a moment on the nervous adults.

"And the Malfoy boy?" Pugsley saw a smirk flash across his sisters face.

"He did well." Pugsley was shocked, not many impressed his sister. "Do you wish to spar dear brother?" Pugsley smiled.

"Wanting to scare them even more?" He motioned to the adults and Wednesday smiled.

"The young ones deserve a show, as for the others well... lets give them one as well yes?" Pugsley nodded and watched his sisters step into the ring.

He removed his shirt and watched Wednesday remove her cape. She wore a simple black dress that reached her knees and he himself wore black trousers. The others were silent as he came towards her, stopping the correct distance away as she spoke to the crowd.

"Once many moon ago this bit of ground was used for Gladiators my ancestors had bought to fight and die here. Many lives were won and lost here. As the ages changed it became a practice arena and where me and my brother put each other to the test when we fought." Pugsley chuckled at the memory. "You have all done very well so as a... treat my brother has accepted my offer of a duel between us. The rules are simple, no magic, no help and no surrender. We fight until the other is unconscious or dead." The adults started at that, Harry suddenly noticed the big difference in Pugsleys size to his sister.

And then with a nod they were off. Pugsley charged at Wednesday who flipped over him neatly, the boy skidded to a stop, turned and punched towards his sister who blocked and aimed for his stomach before darting out of his grip. Pugsley growled and charged again leaping forwards and Wednesday leapt to meet him, they collided in mid air and hit the ground with a thud. Wednesday was on top and punched her brother who used leverage kicked her off him. Wednesday flew backwards, landing a perfect backflip on top of one of the pillars.

"You're holding back brother?" Wednesday said crouched on top of the stone work.

"As are you" Puglsye ran up the pillar and Wednesdayjumped to the ground her brother follwing her, leaping to knock her to the ground but she leapt out the way making him land in a heap on the floor. "Perhaps you dont think you can win?"

Wednesday smirked and then attacked. She was almost a blur as she swung at her brother's head and caught his throat throwing him backwards and making him crash into a piller cracking it with the force.

"Is that better brother dear?" Wednesday appeared next to him and grabbed her brothers arm throwing him again into another pillar, this time knocking it down. Pugsley groaned from a heap on the floor.

"Perhaps you should tell them to stop Harry dear." Molly Weasley looked like she was about to have a heart attack with worry and Harry smiled kindly at her.

"I'm afraid I can't Mrs Weasley. The only way it will stop is when one of them is unconscious."

Wednesday was upon Pugsley now and kicked the boy over he grunted as he flipped onto his back. She went to kick again but Pugsley grabbed her leg, knocking her to the ground as well. He scrambled up picking up a thick stick not far away and awung down towards his sisters head. She rolled out the way just in time and leapt again. He dodged and hit her on the back breaking the stick and knocking her to the ground. Pugsley flipped her over and then grabbed her neck lifting his smaller sister up into the air, his hands wrapped tightly around her throat.

"You aren't using your full potential sister." He said calmly and then threw her down, using his own weight to push her into the ground, cracking the concrete around her with the force. "Perhaps you've gone soft?" He released his grip for a second and it cost him.

Wednesday kicked his stomach. He flew backwards and as he did so she leapt and smashed his body into the ground. She grabbed his neck and pulled her fist back, the resounding crack made Harry worry Pugsley's neck had cracked as his body hit the floor, but a quick check made him notice the boy was still breathing, just unconscious.

"Never underestimate your attacker." Wednesday looked at the audience she held, her small frame seeming so much tinier in comparison to the rubble around her. "The people you are going to fight will try very hard to kill you... harder than myself and my brother tried. This was a game but it serves to prove a point. Always be ready to attack and to win. If you can't kill then render your enemy unconscious. They will not show you the same courtesy but some of you are young and therefore killing may me to much to ask."

She looked at Colin, the youngest of the group so far.

"War is coming, make no mistake in that. By being here you have all chosen your side in it. The Addams Family will stand by your side and fight with you but we must all remember that not all of us will survive this war. That is its nature. The adults will not appreciate me saying this but that at this moment it is not their concern." She looked at the DA especially now, looking into each face and they stared back at her. "Over the next year, I will teach you how to fight. I will teach you how to defend yourselves against an attacker but also how to stop one, if need be for good. I do not say this lightly, but by showing yourselves at my home you have proved yourselves. Go. Rest for now. The real work begins when we get to Hogwarts."

The DA nodded and began collecting their stuff whilst the healers looked at Pugsley. For the adults it was quite remarkable. The children in that moment had never looked more like soldiers, listening to a leader. To many they had never looked more like grownups. The Order looked at each other. This was what war did after all, it made soldiers out of the innocent. These children knew what they were up against and still wanted to fight though they were under no obligation to. Perhaps for some it was time to stop treating them as children and treat them like the adults they had become, though Molly didn't agree completely with this she agreed partly.

Fred, George, Ginny and Ron came towards their mother all expecting the same lecture or look they had had all summer but instead Molly hugged them all. They gave each other a look as she did. clearly confused.

"I," Molly looked at them all, "I am so proud of you all. I know I baby you but I am just afraid of losing you. Never forget that no matter what i say you have all made me very, very proud." Arthur had never seen all of them cry together but they did as they hugged their mother and in that moment Arthur couldn't have been a prouder father.

Harry looked at Wednesday as she stood at the side her crimson eyes glinting in the moon light.

"Are you alright Weds?" she looked at him and a shadow of a emotion he could not place flittered over her face, but it was gone a millisecond later.

"I am fine dear cousin do not worry yourself. What about you? I have noted you have not stopped looking at Miss Weasley during our sessions. Something you wish to share?" Harry blushed and he saw Wednesday smirk at him.

"I... Well... umm..." she chuckled to herself and place a cold hand on his arm.

"Do not fret. I will speak of it to no one however…. I will give you this advice, take the chance. The feeling of rejection, if it comes at all will not be anything against the feeling of regret if you both die without telling her." Harry saw no joke in her eyes and felt a strange reason to smile, perhaps it was because Wednesday spoke to him like an adult instead of a child like the others. She knew the risks and so did he.

"I might do... maybe not right now though. Thanks Weds." he girl smiled bowed shortly as he began to follow the others into the house. When he turned back the girl was gone, disappearing into the night.

"How does she do that?" questioned Hermione standing next to him and looking into the increasing darkness. Harry smirked.

"She's an Addams."


	2. Hogwarts

Luna sat at the Ravenclaw table watching the Headmaster talk to the hall. She wasnt really paying attention to him, instead she was thinking about the bizzar summer she had just had. She'd spent the entire time with her boyfriend Pugsley Addams and his sister Wednesday as well as the DA and the Order of the Pheonix. They had spent their time at the Addams residence and had been in what she could only describe as a camp where they ahd been taught to duel, heal and other helpful things they would need if the war started, which she had no doubt it would.

However the strangest thing for Luna was that everyone was nice to her. Even Proffesor Lupin who didnt seem to like Pugsley or Wednesday at all was kind to her. She wasnt used to it all. Luna remembered the look on Mrs Weasleys face when she'd dropped a plate and flinched away as the older woman came towards her to clean it up, she'd raised her hands to cover her face but she didnt raise her wand. She had believed the beating would have come swiftly but instead after a while she looked out from under her arms in confusion to see the look of utter devastation on Molly's face. The mothering woman had cleaned the plate away and then scuttled off out of the room. When Luna saw her next she was being held by her husband Arthur as she cried but Luna didnt want to ask why for fear of upsetting her. Perhaps it was because her children were in the DA and therefore part of the war effort?

"Now if you are not aware Professor Umbridge resigned last year." There was some cheering at Dumbeldores words and Luna smiled clapping lightly, "In accordance that means we must find a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I have spoken to this individual myself and they are looking forwards to teaching again. Please welcome Professor Remus Lupin back to Hogwarts."

As Lupin entered the hall the room erupted into a deafening cheer that Luna had excpected but it still made her jump. She smiled at the sruffy man as he shook hands with Dumbledore and took a seat at the Staff table smiling at everyone in turn. In fact everyone in the hall seemed to me smiling and cheering bar one man, Severus Snape looked like Dumbledore had just slapped him. Luna found it quite comical considering the fact that Snape was always so cruel to everyone.

She looked over at Pugsley who was already watching her and winked making her blush. Love was still so new to her but she was enjoing the experience immensly. The hall was finally excused to go to bed after the meal and they all began to leave chatting to each other happily. Pugsley was waiting for Luna at the Hall door as well as Harry, Ron and Hermione. In another small circle was Wednesday, Draco, Daphne, Astoria and Blaise. Luna looked at them but felt Pugsley touch her arm gently and guide her over to the Gryffindors.

"Why are they not stood with us?" She asked quietly.

"Do not worry my love, Wednesday can hear us and is telling the others what we say as i will do for them. This is only so that nobody who sees the Slytherins will suspect anything, we must protect them for as long as we can." Pugsley said taking her hand.

"Now the problem at hand is where to meet this year for the DA. Though the Ministry no longer has Delores do not believe that there is no danger from it. Their spies will still be here listening and therefore we must still be discreet." Pugsley told the group.

"Why can't we just use the Room of Requirement again?" Ron asked and Pugsley shook his head.

"It is a known space to others who no longer are part of our group. It is probably being watched already thanks to Delores and the confession she got out of Miss Edgecomb." Pugsley cocked his head for a moment and smiled. "Wednesday has an idea about where to meet but it has its own dangers... and there is someone we must speak to first. By the end of the day tomorrow we will have an answer. For now we should sleep."

Both groups disbanded almost at the same time and went their separate ways. The Gryffindors bar Pugsley went off to their dorm room, Pugsley and Luna walked hand in hand towards the Ravenclaw common room and the Slytherins walked towards the dungeons.

"May i ask you something Wednesday?" Draco asked quietly as they walked and the raven haired girl looked over to him awaiting his question. "What will happen to me?"

Wednesday understood the question. Draco's father Lucius was part of Voldemorts inner circle and gave no thought to leaving, his mother on the other hand could possibly be persuaded if Wednesday could get her away from her husband. This left Draco in the lurch and though he would be useful as a spy both the Addams children had been looking at the risks involved for the boy. He was after all just a boy and not in Voldemorts favour at this moment.

"As of this moment i could not give you an exact answer however we have decided perhaps it is not such a good idea for you to be so close to Voldemort, especially if your ties to the other side is discovered. We are evaluating the options."

"And my mother?" Wednesday smiled at the worry on the boys face.

"She will be brought to you as soon as we have decided on our actions. You must understand Draco, as soon as you leave his service Voldemort will know of your involvement, both you and your mother will have to be taken at the same time and precautions must be taken to prepare for this. He will not like letting you go." Draco to his credit only stiffened a small part at the name and nodded his understanding.

He wanted to leave to save his mother however he knew that it was going to be exceptionally difficult in escaping his hold on their family. He had given up on his father, the man was to tied to the Dark Lord and his teachings.

"Do you think we'll win?" He had not meant to voice this question burning inside of him but now it rang in the dark corridor towards the dungeons and the others looked at him and then at the Addams girl.

"I believe we have a chance yes, though nothing is certain. If we train and learn and keep faith I believe we have more of a chance than others of surviving this war." They Slytherins looked worried at this but nodded, they knew there was never a sure chance they would all survive or that they'd win the war. They could only hope.

When they got to the common room Wednesday said goodbye at the door and left them to enter on their own. The group seemed worried for her but they knew Wednesday could hold her own against anyone. The red eyed girl wandered down the passageways again and into the darkness of the courtyard. She made no sound as she walked towards the Forbidden Forest, the sounds coming from its shadows were haunting and yet beautiful if you listened right. She stopped on the edge and looked to the moon, it would be full in 3 days and then Remus would be out of the way for a day or two to recover. Her brother would need to get his strength out which was always stronger during the full moon but at least he would be safe to be around the children. As Wednesday looked around her hand touched the ring on her finger.

It was a small thing really, a dark golden band with a black rock in the center. The rock itself had small scratches on it, from years of use Wednesday didn't doubt. To others it was nothing but a harmless jewel but Wednesday knew better. Since her discovery of Voldemort making Horcruxes she had ventured for the first time in years into the last family vault and had found the ring in the box she had left it in all those years ago. The same box he'd given it to her in.

Under her fingers now she could feel the dark magic pulsing under the surface just waiting to be released. She would have to destroy it soon she had no doubt, however she also knew timing was everything. Why not allow him to think she had kept it safe and knew nothing of its values? These sorts of things couldn't be rushed after all.

"That's the Horcrux isn't it." Pugsley was a few feet behind her watching her hand every movement.

"Yes." Wednesday turned to look at him her eyes cold.

"Don't be afraid dear sister I will tell no-one you have it. Do you intend to destroy it?" Pugsley said kindly, knowing the reason his sister wanted to keep it whole.

"I will yes, but in time… for now let us forget about it. Do you wish to hunt?" The boys wolfish grin was back and Wednesday could practically feel the wolf itiching to get out.

"I thought you'd never ask." And then he was gone sprinting into the woods. Wednesday heard a crack and a howl of laughter as the wolf was finally released. She smiled, Pugsley was smart and always had a way of making light of most situations.

She touched the ring once more before disappearing into the woods with her brother, paying no attention to the yellow eyes that watched her from the window.


	3. Ginny

Wednesday watched her target form the darkness of the hall. They were surrounded by others, chatting aimlessly to each other about the class they had just been in but Wednesday knew that the one she wanted would leave the others so as to go find Luna who was down the opposite hall. Sure enough they did, saying goodbye to their classmates as they did so. The Addams girl caught up easily, a cold hand touching the red-heads shoulder. They span around and a wand was lifted to Wednesday face.

"Your reflexes are getting better Ginny." Ginny let out a breathe lowering her wand.

"Jeez Wednesday are you trying to give me a heart attack?" The other girl smiled darkly.

"I assure you that wasn't my intention. I actually need to talk to you about something that will affect the rest of your year." Ginny cocked an eyebrow at this but knew that she wasn't joking.

"Sure but I'm meant to meet Luna-"

"I have informed her of my request to speak to you and she has agreed to spend with Hermione and Pugsley today. Shall we walk?" Perhaps it was the unnerving and elegant way in which Wednesday spoke but Ginny didn't argue any further and instead followed the Slytherin through the halls of Hogwarts.

"I am aware of you past Ginny." Ginny frowned confused.

"You know about my family?" she asked. Wednesday smirked.

"I know rather a lot on the Weasley's but that is not what I meant. I meant your past at Hogwarts, specifically your first year." Ginny paled, her heart stuttering at the thought of what happened her first year. She still had nightmares about it.

"What are you asking?" Her voice was quiet but Wednesday heard her anyway.

"You know we cannot use the Room of Requirement for a while, not until myself and my brother have checked that it is safe for use again. We need somewhere else, somewhere that no-one else can ever get into." Ginny stopped walking and red eyes met her own. "I do not ask this of you lightly and I would not tell the others until I had your agreement. There may be other places but I know the Chamber and it is secure."

"I... I…" Ginny didn't have an answer her head was swimming with memories. A hand touched her face and suddenly she could focus again, only just registering that Wednesday was touching her.

"I… I don't know if I can… I want to but…" Something like compassion flickered in Wednesdays for a moment.

"You need not decide yet. I shall give you a week which during we will look for other options. You are not weak Ginerva you are strong. Stronger than most give you credit for I believe. Now you should go and eat, you have classes soon."

Ginny was halfway to the great hall when she realised Wednesday had called her Ginerva even though she had never told the girl her real name. Strangely she wasn't mad at her for it. Ginny shrugged and went to sit by Harry, feeling safe around him and the others. Wednesday was at the door of the Hall watching them all silently, she could feel eyes on her and looking at the staff table she saw Remus glaring at her.

Remus Lupin, she knew, wasn't a bad man. In fact he was a good man, and fiancé to Tonks. However he was also a werewolf and she therefore knew both of their kinds were enemies. His hate for her was in his blood and therefore she didn't hold his contempt against him. However, she also was worried that if he could not get a hold on it there would be problems in the future, especially as they were meant to be on the same side.

"Lupin doesn't like you." Draco was stood at her side staring at the Defence teacher as well.

"No it seems not."

"What did you do step on his tail?" Draco smirked at her and she looked into his grey eyes.

"Our kinds and my brothers are enemies. He cannot help the dislike he feels it is but his nature." Her voice was calm and soothing.

"You don't ever look at him like you want to kill him?" Draco frowned trying to figure the two species hatred thing out.

"I have years of practice and he is very young. But though not shown on the outside I am well aware of the innate feeling inside me to rip his heart from his chest." Draco raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't say a word to The admittance of wanting to violently murder a teacher. "Have you had any word from your mother?"

"She sent me a letter this morning asking how I was, why do you ask?" He looked at the girl who was now looking at Dumbledore closely.

"I need to speak with her but arranging it will be difficult. Invite her to come to Hogsmede in three weeks time. Do not show anything in your letter that will make it seem off. It is time we all had a little chat."

Draco watched Wednesday disappear down the corridor and then smiling widely sped off to his dorm to send the letter to his mother, knowing their escape form the Voldemort was beginning.


	4. Chamber

Ginny had never expected to be back here. To be stood staring at the porcelin sink which hid the entrance to the place she had almost been murdered by Tom Riddle. Myrtle was in sight to make fun of her fear which was a bonus, however Ginny had a feeling it was because of the two Addams children who were stood by her side. She took a deep breath and the stutter that occured as it came out gave away her fear, but it was not commented on.

Wednesday went forwards whispering something to the air, the words needed to open the secret passage. As the hole appeared Ginny felt bile rise up her throat and the thought of running and telling them to find another place flashed through her eyes. But that thought disappeared as soon as it came. She could not back out, for her own pride more than anything, she wanted to beat this fear. She could do this. No-one could hurt her here, she had the Addamses with her for God's sake so surely she was as safe as she ever could be.

"Are you ready?" Wednesday voice was calm and clear, no sound of condesation which was what Ginny was fearing. She stood a little taller, tensing her shoulders and took a deep breath nodding her head.

Wednesday disappeared first and withtout giving herself time to think Ginny jumped after her. The ride down was cleaner than Ginny remembered from the first time, Ginny had a feeling that Wednesday was cleaning as she went down. When she finally landed on the bottom, onto pillows no less, she saw the Addams girl vanishing the grime and bones easily. Another flick of her wand lit a few torches and the room felt instantly warmer and less terrifying. Pugsley landed next to her easily and smiled at her making her smile back. Perhaps this would be easier than she was expecting.

They reached the main door to the chamber easily but here Ginny thought they would have a problem as from what Harry had told her of his time getting to her in the chamber he had had to speak Parsletongue in order to gain entry. However as Wednesday walked towards the door Ginny realised she wouldn't be suprised if she could speak the snake language as she seemed to know everything else. True enough she did but her voice was different to Harrys, it sounded quieter but seemed to echo in her head in the dark room. It held this darkness in the words that Ginny felt the hairs stick up on the back of her neck and she suddenly realised she was about to go into the Chamber Of Secrets with the strangest pair of siblings she had ever met, one a known Lycan and the other an unknown creature which could possibly live forever. Maybe this was not a good idea after all.

None-the-less she enetered the chamber and finally saw the size of it. It was gigantic, at least double the size of the great hall with the water disappearing into darkness. The rock snakes seemed to watch her as they walked towards the end of the chamber... to the place where she had almost died. She knew her heart beat was way to high and her breathing was erratic but she couldn't stop shaking. Staring at the spot for a while it took until they were directly next to it for Ginny to notice the remnants of the Basilisk. It was almost completely rotted but it didnt smell as bad as Ginny thought it would. Wednesday touched one of the bones jutting out before waving her wand and boxed and jars appeared. Carefully part of the giant snake were cut off and placed in the jars, the bones dismantled from themselves and went into a chest with a charm on it to be much larger than it looked. The only bit left after that was the teeth and they were all placed into a metal vault conjured by Pugsley. All of that stuff was levitated to the end of the room against the wall.

"Salazar. Some light if you will." Wednesday said doing one last clean of the room making it look much more homely. In an instant the huge torches on the pillars surrounding the chamber were alight and Ginny instantly felt their warmth. "Are you alright now Ginny?"

Ginny turned to look at the Addams girl and smiled. "Yes i am alright. You've done a great job cleaning the place up." Pugsly chuckled as he lounged against the wall.

The floor was dry now and the entire place looked large but safe. Ginny felt herself calm down as she realised that there was nothing to fear down here anymore, just memories of someting that couldn't control her anymore. They could defeat Voldemort and this place, with how vast it was could be vital to their training and survival.

"How big is this place?" the curiosity was evident in her voice.

"It has many differnet sizes. The water ways lead to the lake and if you go far enough to the sea. Each tunnel leads to a different place around Hogwarts and the surrounding areas. The only door is the one we came into, no one would be able to find the other entrances unless the keeper of the room saw fit to tell them." A glint in her eye left Ginny with a strange feeling in her stomach. "There are different rooms as well all reachable once the Caretaker is asked. They consist of a bedroom, library, armory, kitchen and other such places. This place can be quite comfortable once the curses of the last resident are removed."

"How do you know so much?" Ginny asked.

"I told you me and my brother are quite old. This place was an old hideaway of mine. Oh do not worry the Basilisk was never a problem, though poisonous they are quite docile creatures and would much rather sleep than anything. The creature itself was placed here in case the school was attacked and overtaken. The students would be hidden away and the Basilisk released on the enemies that dwelled within the corridors. I assume the curses this entire place is under awoke it and the darkness hit its soul, it wasn't used for its purpose it was made for."

Wednesday looked around, conjuring as she did so seats and tables. Practice dummies and warm lighting. To Ginny the room looked completely different, as though someone had taken her nightmare and not destroyed it exactly but instead shifted it into the light by showing her why it shouldn't terrify her. She knew it was a good space and after a night or two Wednesday and Pugsley would have it looking so different she would hardly recognize the place she had felt her life force being drained away. She looked at the two people with her, they looked so calm, so powerful as they altered the surroundings around her with ease.

"When do we start?" she asked and a slight smirk pulled at the edge of Wednesday lips.

"Be positive Ginny. We will not force you to train here." Her voice was calm and quiet. It wasn't patronising and it didn't sound like she was talking to a child, rather she was giving Ginny the chance that if this was too much they would find another place. But Ginny shook her head.

"I've feared this place for so long. I will not allow it to take over my life. It's perfect for training and for defence. There won't be a better place than here anywhere in the castle. I want to practice here… I need to. To learn how to fight him in the place he nearly killed me… it's a poetic type of justice I think." Ginny looked at the spot she'd lain to die and shook her head.

She wanted to be stronger. She had to be. If she was to survive this war then the past couldn't haunt her anymore. She would learn to fight better than ever before and if she ever met him or any like him again she would be ready.

"You are brave Ginny Weasley." Wednesday said placing her hand on the red heads shoulder making her head shoot up. "You understand your fear but you also know that to be a strong warrior is not the be without fear but instead to control it. I see great things for you, if you train as you do now. But there is one thing I would ask of you." Ginny cocked her head to the side waiting for the request. "Allow your strength to drive others. Whatever they fear, whatever holds them to the children they are. You are all very young but war takes no prisoners. You have all had to grow too fast and now they must learn to be the warriors they were forced to be… or I fear our casualties will be many."

Ginny nodded. She could think of a few, the Creevey brothers for one who would need guidance and help. They were young and their power strong but wayward. However, Wednesday was right. If they didn't train they would die.

"Well now we've all been thoroughly depressed I think we are done here." Ginny giggled at Pugsley as his sister slapped him around the shoulder. "Come on lets go get dinner I'm starving."

"You're always hungry brother." Wednesday rolling her eyes, Pugsley winked at her. Ginny smiled at the pairs antics.

When they were like this, joking with each other you could see them being siblings with no worries. They were just children having fun. But then Wednesday eyes would darken again and the girl who'd seen death, torture and for all Ginny knew the last war was back. She wished nothing more to take that all away but she knew she was unable too. So instead she allowed herself to be dragged back to the entrance by Pugsley and nimbly grabbed Wednesday hand pulling her along and giggling to the laughing voice of Pugsley. If she hadn't been paying attention she wouldn't have heard the soft chuckle of Wednesday behind her, but she was so she did and it was the best sound she had ever heard in that room.


	5. Learning

The chamber was alight. Spells danced off the walls and shouts echoed in the space as the group of soldiers duelled each other. The groups had been chosen according to their core according to Wednesday. She had stepped in front of each person, looking into their eyes with a look that many felt could look right into their souls. She had only said one word to them before she moved to the next one, moving the other into profession they would hopefully master, or have a strong ability in, by the end of the year. Each group had a different item of clothing that signified which group they were a part of.

The first group were the soldiers. They were the largest group and consisted of: Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Pugsley Addams, Wednesday Addams, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordon, Seamus Finnegan, Blaise Zabini, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Michael Corner, Katie Bell and Daphne Greengrass. They wore a pair of boots magically altered to fit perfectly, create no pain or rubbing and be completely durable to anything. A pair of black trousers, much like their school ones but these ones would never tear and protect them from fire and other such things. They also were flexible and therefore the wearer wouldn't be restricted by the fabric. The shirts they wore were long sleeved to help protect the skin and had the same charms on it to protect the wearer. They fit around the person's torso easily and were again flexible. They were black in colour and the entire outfit was made so that it could be worn underneath the school uniform at it would be as though it wasn't there. This was a precaution Harry had wanted to make so that everyone could be ready at a moment notice. They did have a red band around their arm though, on the shirt, and that was to symbolise to the others they were a soldier.

The second group were the healers. They were: Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Astoria Greengrass, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, Hannah Abbott and Parvati Patel. They wore the same as the soldiers did except they had a white band around their arm. This wouldn't get dirty so that in battle it could be clearly spotted by the soldiers if anyone was injured. Both groups learnt the same thing except for one sessions every week the healers would learn more about medicine and battle field healing, whereas the soldiers would learn more about weaponry they could use instead of their wands. Both groups were told of their importance and how they would be needed. Though the soldiers would be on the front line if anything broke out the healers would still have to fight and heal those who were injured during the fighting.

"They learn fast." Pugsley said eyeing the fighters.

"They will have to if they want to survive this." Wednesday said watching over them. "That's enough for today!" she called to the room and everyone turned to look at her stowing away their wands. "You've done well. Go rest now and we shall see Monday, for now enjoy your weekend."

They all started saying goodbye waving to each other and chatting amongst themselves. Draco hung back, nodding at the others and telling them he would meet them later on. He was careful as he approached the Addams girl. Wednesday had done a lot for him but now he was asking the impossible from her and though he was trying to be patient the fear that his plans could be discovered was at the front of his mind.

"Seven." He stopped, her back was towards him but he and the feeling she was talking to him. "In Hogshead. Come the back way and no-one shall see you. Tell her to pack lightly."

Draco felt his heart soar even as the fear wrapped around his chest. He was getting his mother out! This was the moment he'd been waiting for, for years. He couldn't breathe and yet he felt like this was the moment he could finally breathe easy. He wanted to hug her and thank her again and again. But she wasn't there anymore, like she'd vanished into thin air. However, he thought he heard a small laugh float through the air as he looked around confused. He smiled to himself and began to jog back to the entrance. He would send for his mother in the guise of wanting her to visit him. Tomorrow was the day his life changed forever.

Draco and Narcissa Malfoy sat in the Hogshead pub on the outskirts of Hogsmede. They had drinks in front of them but hadn't started them and Narcissa was gripping her sons hand tightly in fear. Normally he would have felt embarrassed by the gesture but even he could practically hear his mother's heartbeat stuttering every time the door opened. She was terrified of his father coming to get her, he wasn't blind to the amount of suffering she had endured under him and the thought had him squeezing her hand back in comfort, to which she smiled gratefully back at him. It was seven pm exactly when the door opened and the girl he had never been so happy to see stood in the doorway.

"Good evening Draco." The pub which held a few disgruntled drunk men seemed to freeze as those crimson eyes Found Draco's grey ones. "Punctual as ever."

She seemed to glide towards them, making no sound as she moved over the creaky floor boards. She sat opposite them not seeming to see the amount of fear the few in the room had of her.

"Everybody out." She said quietly. They didn't seem to need anymore telling as those in the bar and even the barman himself disappeared from the room, making much more noise than she had, all seeming in a rush to escape the Addams girls strange aura. "You must be Mrs Malfoy. It is a pleasure ma'am." She inclined her head in a soft bow and Narcissa shook her head.

"Please Miss Addams don't call me that. My name is Narcissa and it is a pleasure to meet you." Wednesday smiled, her mouth turning up on one side slightly.

"My name is Wednesday. Now Draco has brought to my attention that you wish to leave Voldemort's regime and be free is that true?" Narcissa looked at her son for help and he squeezed her hand, with some new confidence she nodded her head.

"Yes I do. I never wanted to be a Deatheater, but my husband is… well he had other ideas. I never wanted this life and I definitely never wanted it for Draco. He deserves a good life. He has told me he wants to fight for the good side… and if that's what he wants then I will fight alongside him." Wednesday didn't seem to blink as she stared at the older Malfoy.

"How do I know you speak the truth?" her voice was quiet, prompting, her eyes seeming to look for something in the woman's soul. "How do I know that you truly wish to change? Convincing the others that you wish to help them will be difficult. I need to be sure Narcissa that you really want this."

"I cannot make you believe me." Narcissa said quietly, never breaking eye contact. "I cannot make you see the truth behind my words because if our roles were reversed I would be afraid too. War is a terrible thing and fear of spies in the ranks would make anyone question me." She looked towards Draco her eyes full of adoration. "But I would never go against my son. He is the only good thing that had come of my life. He has changed over the last, become more of himself and less of his father. I cannot make you believe me Miss Addams… but I am telling you the truth.

Wednesday was silent for a while her eyes boring deep down into Narcissa's soul. She felt like she was on display, like this child could see more of her than anyone ever had. Her crimson eyes were disconcerting, they seemed to pulse and the longer she looked the more her instincts told her to look away but she found she couldn't. It was almost like she was frozen to her seat, her entire body stuck staring into the abyss that resided deep inside the pupils she was locked into looking at. And then that feeling was gone and Wednesday blinked.

"You have brought what you wish to take with you?" Wednesday asked and Narcissa looked shocked before nodding and tapping her bag which had a undetectable extension charm on it. "Very well. You will apparrate directly to this address." The young girl gave her a piece of paper, elegant writing made up most of the note. "You will be greeted by someone you can trust and they will give you further instructions."

She stood and started before stopping suddenly and turning around her red eyes burning into Narcissa like glowing embers.

"Do not make me regret trusting you Narcissa Malfoy. The consequences will be….severe." and then she disappeared through the door and into the incoming darkness.

It was silent for a moment as Draco touched his mother's hand. She looked at him and smiled love brimming in her eyes. This was it. The leap of faith they needed to escape her husbands and the dark lords clutches. She would help these people if it meant her son was safe… she would do anything for him.

"She's something isn't she." Draco said with a smirk and Narcissa laughed.

"She certainly is." She touched his cheek softly. "You want to fight for them don't you?" Draco sighed and nodded.

"Yes mother I do." He didn't explain why and Narcissa didn't ask for one because she knew he didn't have a reason. His generation seemed doomed just like the last one was to fight in this war. But she would do everything in her power to make sure he survived it.

"Then I wish you luck. I will help where I can. Now you should return to school and I shall go to this address… it is time we both got our lives back on track." Draco smiled and they left the pub, he kissed his mother's cheek before she apparated away and then turned around straight into someone else.

"Jesus Weds!" Draco jumped half a foot in the air clutching his heart. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Of course not. That method of death is far too quick." Draco paled a little and Wednesday smiled at his discomfort. "Relax Draco. You are safe… for the moment. Your mother will be safe now. However we must not delude ourselves that your father will not notice her absence shortly. He will no doubt send you a message. When he does bring it to me."

"What will you do?" asked Draco his voice nervous. Wednesday looked at him for a moment in contemplation.

"Do you love your father Draco?"

Draco thought on this. His father was a monster. He had regularly beat him and his mother, though she'd tried to hide the marks as best she could. He had murdered and tortured men, women and children without a second thought and was completely loyal to the Dark Lord. His father held no love for him he knew that. If it was asked of him Lucius would give his sons head to the Dark Lord just to gain his approval. Without a second thought he'd murder his wife or torture her if it so pleased his twisted master. He was a murderer, an abuser… and a rapist. Draco knew more about what happened to his mother than he would ever tell her… and now he had to decide if he loved the man that did it.

"I.. I do not know." Wednesday raised an eyebrow. "He is a monster towards my mother and me. He is cruel and heartless… but he is my father… I cannot do anything to him… but I will feel no ill will to someone who does." Wednesday nodded.

"You are a strong young man. You have grown up over the last year Draco Malfoy. I would not ask you to fight your father, it is to early a time. But if he attacks us I expect you to defend those who have begun to depend on you." Red eyes met grey. "It is a terrible thing to love someone you know is a monster, as you put it. You must learn to see past your feelings. Speak to you mother about it… she will be able to help. Also Harry or one of the others. They can help you."

Draco nodded and something seemed to click inside him. Wednesday understood. He didn't know who she had loved but he knew that she had turned against them when she had seen that they were a monster just like his father was. He stood a little straighter and held out his arm.

"Would you allow me the honour of accompanying you back to the castle m'lady?" the formal tone had the desired effect and Wednesday smirked taking his arm.

"Why of course good sir. Let us go, there is much left to be done." And so, the pair walked back to the castle and Draco thought he saw a spark of light in the girl's dark eyes.


	6. The Ring

Luna was tired. They had spent a long time training tonight and she felt heavy and tired as she was walked back to her common room by Pugsley. Wednesday had disappeared off to see Dumbledore and with a quiet discussion to her brother he had agreed to meet her later.

"Is Wednesday alright?" Luna asked quietly. Pugsley looked down at his girlfriend quickly, he didn't miss the way she flinched slightly at the movement, the tensing in her body showing the effects from the years of abuse she had suffered. For a split second anger blinded him and he wanted to tear that man apart. Rip him to shreds for what he had done, but the feel of Lunas cool skin under his own made him stop and smile at his mate.

"She is fine my love, just something we need to discuss with Albus. Nothing to worry about as of yet." He smiled that wolfish grin he always had.

"Will there be something to worry about in the future?" Pugsley smirked. It was very hard to hide something from her, she noticed things that others didn't. Saw more. It was one of the reasons he loved her, her perspective on the world was unique.

"There is a war coming. Each day we grow closer to when it will inevitably begin, even now there is talk of disappearances. He seems to be doing the same tricks as before, causing fear before the battle truly begins. Once it does then the real work begins… my sister and I will possibly have to go away, perhaps with Harry also as there are… items we must find if Wednesday's theory is correct." Luna's heart stuttered. He would leave?

"You would leave? For how long?" The pain was impossible to keep out her voice, even the thought of him leaving sent fear through her. She would be alone again and he would be who knows where getting into danger. She wasn't a fool to think all would survive this war but she prayed to anyone who would listen that Pugsley was not one who would fall.

"We would have to." They stopped walking, only now realising they had come to her common room. He turned and slowly brushed the long locks of white hair from her eyes and gently kissed her lips. "But I promise we will return. I will return to you if it ever comes down to it." Luna nodded and then cocked her head to the side.

"Pugsley what exactly is a Horcrux?" Pugsley closed his eyes and when they opened Luna thought she could finally see his age, he looked older now and there was a flicker of pain in his eyes.

"A Horcrux is an object which contains a fragment of the soul of the person who created it. With said Horcrux should the person's body die they would remain alive through the Horcrux and if able to possess another body they would be able to live their life once more." Luna nodded her understanding. "Voldemort has created such things and we believe has hidden them across the country. They are dark magic and when one is created it tears away the casters humanity. Make enough and you lose your humanity all together."

"How do you destroy one?"

"There are different methods. It must be powerful, not ordinary magic but old…very old. But these things are nothing for you to worry of my love do not worry yourself."

Luna was about to question that, memories of Wednesday and Pugsley fighting in the great hall after she had found out about these Horcruxes rushed through her head but a voice rattled through the halls at that precise moment cutting her off.

"Pugsley Addams report to the Headmaster Office."

"Who was that?" Luna asked as Pugsley looked up frowning.

"Wednesday. Forgive me dear but it seems my sister is in need of some assistance. I shall return tomorrow morning bright and early.

He kissed her passionately and then sped away leaving Luna dazed but happy as she skipped into her common room.

Pugsley knocked on the door and it was opened almost immediately. Wednesday wasn't there though, the only person he could see was Albus his head resting on the desk in front of him, a strange odor coming off his body. Quickly Pugsley rushed towards the old man and sat him up. He was breathing which was good but as Pugsley looked down he saw the issue.

His arm was black. As though the entire thing has been burned and was now in a half-decayed form, giving the impression of wood that has been in the fire and is in the process of becoming coal. It ran all the way from the tips of his fingers to halfway between his elbow and shoulder. It was moving, ever so slowly but Pugsley could see it was growing in miniscule amounts every moment.

"He put the ring on." The soft voice came from behind him and spinning around he came face to face with his sister. "I showed it to him and after examining it for a moment he asked to try it on… I saw no harm and said yes… I have stopped the curse for now but it will kill him." Her eyes were darker but not in colour. They looked dull, as though the light that was barely visible anyway had gone out.

"The ring?" her pale hand pointed to the ring on the desk. It was her one, the one Voldemort as a teenager had given her. He looked at her for more details.

"It did not affect me… he must have attached a curse he knew wouldn't affect me. My tissue is dead after all… perhaps it only works on those who are living." She was staring at the almost charred remains of Dumbledore's arm. "I cannot heal it. He will die."

"It is not your fault… you didn't know." The look on her face made him know that this would have to be discussed later. "Will he awake?" a stiff nod was the response and so Pugsley waved his wand and after a few moments the elderly man opened his eyes.

He was groggy and disoriented but after a while they saw him focus first on them then on his arm and the ring still on his desk. It seemed to click into his mind what happened and slowly he began to examine his arm.

"I assume this is fatal?" he didn't sound worried more intrigued of his impending death.

"Yes there is no cure. How long I am not sure. Months perhaps." Wednesdays voice was cold.

"We all must die one day but alas there is still so much left to do." Albus sighed looking older than before. "Before this occurred we were discussing the Horcruxes... this ring is one yes?"

"Yes." Wednesday's eyes looked to the ring that now Pugsley looked closer it seemed to be twitching slightly.

"It will have to be destroyed at some point-"

"Now." Her eyes were cold and she picked up the ring staring at it in her hand. Movement made her look up and Albus was holding out a sword... a sword people didn't forget easily.

"Gryffindors sword?" She said taking it from the old man who smiled.

"Harry brought it to me after his second year. I believe it will be strong enough to break the curse and leave the ring mostly intact."

Wednesday blinked and then a small smile graced her lips, nodding in thanks to the old man. She placed the ring on the table, it's twitching getting worse and Pugsley took a step backwards as the sword was raised. She only hesitated a moment and then with a large crash and an explosion of blackness the sword hit its mark. She flew back, smashing into the wall leaving a large crack in her wake. Pugsley wasn't thrown as far or as harshly and he sped over to his sister, helping her up as she gripped her chest.

"Wednesday?" red eyes filled with shock, pain and then a knowing look before clearing of all emotion again looked directly at him.

"I am fine brother." A groan flicked their heads to the old man who had knocked off his chair in the explosion. "Are you alright Albus?" they flittered to his side helping the elderly man back to his chair.

"Yes thank you." He looked towards the ring that was now cracked but otherwise in tact. "I believe this belongs to you." He picked it up gently and passed it to the Slytherin girl in front of him.

Wednesday took it and stared at the black stone for a moment before placing it on her finger. She looked at the old man seeing the twinkle in his eyes and nodded in thanks. She looked down to his arm and he did the same before smiling at her.

"Do not blame yourself Miss Addams. There is too much to do to think of that." He stood up taking the sword and placing it onto the wall. "For now we must work quickly... I believe I have found another Horcrux but I must do more research before i go to collect it. How is the training of the student going?"

"Well, they are quick learners." Pugsley said.

"They are children... I wished they wouldnt have to fight at all but with Voldemorts forces growing stronger they will need all the preperation they can get." Dumbledore looked at his hand again. "I do not believe i will make it to the final battle but I will help when i can. Come my old friends we have much left to do."


End file.
